Always
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Jack/Jamie. Reviews/Feedback/Request are begged for and much appreciated.] Ever since he was little, Jamie would dream of being with a certain boy he's always believed in. Jack is busy, so Jamie gets angry, and accidentally forces himself to not see him anymore. Could they someday become a reality anyways?


Moving this way and that, the brunet grew irked. No matter which way he was to be facing, he couldn't find somewhere comfortable to be. The boy threw off his warming blankets in anguish, and then was too lazy to make the journey to sit up. But then the chill got the young one, so he had no choice but to do just that. Huffing softly, he began to collect the tops of his covers.

Something caught in the corner of his eye, and he paused. Jamie nearly cried out in shock, because his windows were open. That wasn't normal, because during cold times he used common sense and kept the chill out. No wonder he was deathly cold at the moment.

Then a scary thought plague his small mind… What if that was… Pitch? He had learned the villain's true name eventually from a book at the library. Supposedly people should already know these sorts of things. He secretly still believed in the demon-like man, despite the other children stubbornly only for the nicer myths.

Being resourceful, Jamie slid out of the safety of his bed away from the window. He looked under the covers. Nothing. Still, to be sure, so he went under the head of the mattress to draw out his secret weapon. The wooden baseball bat was old and starting to really show its age, because his grandfather had owned this back in the day, but it was still usable.

He spun around on the creak of his bed. It was accidentally swung hard, but a hand easily caught it. Jamie calmed enough to peek open his eyes. He was met with a sight that nearly caused his very heart to stop.

He hadn't seen the Guardian since around Easter. It was Christmas morning, so he was a bit shocked they were even in contact. So it wasn't a farewell? Just for that time being?

The younger still pouted, but dropped the weapon onto the ground. He about yelled about how angry he was. Also about how disappointed he felt about not getting what he felt he needed. Which was Jack Frost. But he stayed silent as he looked into the deep, blue eyes.

The other male uncrossed his legs, letting them go in front of his in a stretch. It appeared he was bored, or at least trying to seem that way. There was some tension, so Jack let out a humming sigh, "So… It's been awhile, huh? How's it bee- Oof!"

Suddenly Jamie bulleted into his bony chest, hugging without thinking about what the other wanted. It was quiet once more until his smaller form began shaking. Frost gently lifted up the head to peer into the face. It was both smiling and tearing up. With a soft click of his tongue, the Guardian tugged up the boy to sit on his lap delicately.

"Shh…" He said so gently, it was barely heard. He hated seeing anyone cry, whatever the reason. It all looked so depressing to him. All he wanted was for the same adorable smile, but without the salty tears. Those were a mix of deep emotions kids shouldn't be getting just yet.

"B-but I can't…" Jamie tried to stay calm, his tears burring his vision. "I can't believe it's you, Jack!"

Stroking through the recently cut hair, he felt his own locks fall in front of his eyes. Waiting for eye contact, he at last murmured, "Always believe, Jamie." Then he gave a bigger sigh, starting to push the boy from his lap.

Jamie fought back by hugging the teenager in a scared way. This wasn't happening, was it? He couldn't loose his crush's presence so soon! He was too stubborn, and he knew Jack wouldn't like that very much either.

The ice-wielder sighed, giving up momentarily. Couldn't Jamie see he wanted to stay? He shouldn't allow himself to, because he knew that the boy was developing feelings… And he didn't want his own to get in the way. Jack had to be patient, and wait, and that would be easy.

"Jamie…" He spoke quietly to get attention, "I really don't want to go, but I'm really busy. I'll be back."

"When?" Responded the younger right after he processed that. He doubted very soon.

Truth be told, Frost had no idea, because he was very busy as a Guardian. "All I know is that you'll be able to feel it." That sounded cheesy. It was a terrible answer to a question he'd be having rolling around his head for who knows how long.

Being bold, the brunet shot up his head for a kiss, but his puckered lips met cold air instead. He nearly let the cold air run through him, but he turned around instead. His eyes did tear up as he looked at the window. There were outlines of rabbits touching faces being drawn.

He got up and out of bed. Rushing to the open window, he reached out, again alone in feeling another. "Jack!" Then he was met with nothing. Puffing out his cheeks, he grew agitated, and in a rush of anger, "Fine, if you leave, then don't ever come back!" He didn't realize the white-haired heard that or was still floating there. Not like he should even care. Slamming the stainless window, he didn't let himself gush at the bunnies.

In a childish fit, he crawled into bed. He didn't bother with anything. Eventually he gave in to slumber. Invisible to the child's sight now, delicate fingers pulled up the warming covers to make sure Jamie would be warm. On the floor was a familiar stuffed animal, so he brought up the Easter toy to the sleeping form.

"I told you I'd come back, please believe me," the air murmured into the ear, causing Jamie to shiver involuntarily.

That couldn't be Jack… He was just really sleepy… He felt a peck on his forehead. The window creaked open as he shot open his eyes, then both things shut again slowly.

**I*I*I*I*I**

Jamie sighed as he slammed through the door. Spring Break was finally there at his school. No more having to sit through his classes, pretending to care. No longer would he have to shovel slop in his mouth from the cafeteria.

The teenager was practically humming along with each step he took. He hadn't felt totally happy since… No, he didn't care about any stupid legend. Jack Frost? Whatever, it was a big laugh fest to think he'd ever want anything to do with a guy like that.

He paused in setting his backpack down on the kitchen counter. But thinking of it in that way would mean he acknowledged the fun-loving teenager. Being fifteen, Jamie and Jack could have gone out if they wanted. He didn't care what age his secret crush was. He wanted to scream, he hadn't willingly mentioned the older since he was ten and naïve.

Instead of actually taking the time to think about it calmly, he snatched back up his bag and stalked up the stairs. He rarely did his homework in his room alone, but right now he needed to be alone. Everyone thought Jamie was being so reclusive and unfair. His own father yelled at him for stopping his life for this long. That man never raised his voice above the usual whipped tone of a husband.

Jamie threw his book bag, which slid off the simple and thin sheets. It landed on a heap on the floor, but he half-heartedly vowed to do his schoolwork later. What also should have excited him was the fact it was his birthday the next day. He only found it another day. Full on teenage angst, he plopped face-first on the mattress.

Nothing could ever hope of getting him to move him, not even-

"Jamie?"

His nearly broke his neck, getting up at a speed inhuman. He was met by seeing nothing, so he did what any normal person would do in his position. Starting to feel tears sting in the corners of his eyes, he looked away from the direction of the voice.

The bed dipped, and sweet breath fanned out over his saddened face gently, "Jamie… Can you not see me?" Noticing that everything seemed to startle the other teen, he felt both hurt and calm. He realized that he could be heard too, which meant that Jamie only hide the fact of Jack when he knew very well he was truthfully there. "Please… I'm sorry I was busy… And I scared because I was feeling something back too early. You weren't ready, because I know you had to be a little more mature." Still nothing, "Jam-?"

Suddenly they were kissing. It confused him, but then he felt the warmth against his naturally chilled skin. He wanted to question why he was suddenly seen, but then he realized why.

The only thing Jamie could think of was that he wasn't crazy. That he could have Jack Frost, and he didn't care that the other boy had been so busy. He was older now, and hoped to be accepted at last. Oh, whom was he kidding? He'd wait until he was old man if it meant Jack would want him.

He nearly did allow crying to start as their faces met at the forehead. Jamie could once again see Frost.

The Guardian decided not to mention he did visit often, waiting to be openly noticed, realizing the boy hadn't been able to see him for many years. He should have said something sooner, but he was more focused on making up their missed time. Jamie's parents weren't around yet, so he grinned, taking Jamie by the hand, and flying with him and his magical staff out the open window. As they went invisible to not startle anyone, Baby Tooth stayed near the pillow, perched and protective of this familiar home. She couldn't help but crack a smile, happy for her hurting friend. At last Jack Frost got something he came to like more than he could dream of.


End file.
